1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a lens shutter camera having a zooming function and having a zoom finder capable of selecting any one of a plurality of range finding regions by a viewing line input operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lens shutter cameras having a zooming function and a wide-field range finding function, i.e., a function of obtaining range finding information from each of a plurality of range finding regions in a picture frame, are known.
In this kind of camera, range finding regions (range finding positions) are changed with respect to zoom positions in such a manner as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-168111.
On the other hand, single reflex lens cameras in which range finding regions can be freely selected by a viewing line input have recently been developed as products. A viewing line input function for selecting the range finding region may also be added to the above-mentioned lens shutter cameras.
However, the optical axes of a view finder and a range finder do not coincide with each other in lens shutter cameras while the optical axes of a view finder and a range finder coincide with each other in TTL (Through The Lens) type cameras. Accordingly, it is possible that in a lens shutter camera in which a photo-taking lens is a zoom lens and in which a view finder can also perform zooming, a misalignment will occur between a range finding region and a viewing line input position at some zoom position. A situation where a misalignment between a range finding region and a viewing line input position is large or where such a misalignment is not predicted results in failure to focus the photo-taking lens on an object that a photographer wishes to photograph.